


Until Tomorrow

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Punk Rock RPF, The Clash, The Ramones
Genre: Angst, Banter, Chance Meetings, Developing Relationship, Friendship/Love, In-Jokes, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Johnny have a chance encounter on the streets of New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write something about Joe and Johnny's relationship because I've always thought it was kinda sweet. I could've done better, I know. But I was getting tired and I really just needed to get it outta my head -_-

"Go home, London!"

It echoes through the vacant streets and it takes Joe by surprise at first. The comment makes him stop dead in his tracks as he assess the unfamiliar surroundings of New York City. He's about ten blocks from his hotel, if he's been following the street signs correctly, and he's more than sure he can run it if he has to.

Joe is pretty good at distinguishing threats when he hears them, in fact he's learned to be quick on his toes, but the voice holds no malice, or hate for that matter. All things put aside, the voice is familiar and so native to this city that it is unmistakable to pinpoint who it is exactly.

Joe turns around fast enough to be tackled to the ground by one Johnny Ramone. If it was anyone else Joe would be swinging by now and the person who pummeled him would be spitting out teeth in the E.R., but there was no way he could ever be mad at Johnny. He owed it to Johnny for inspiring him and pushing him on all those years ago.

"Johnny, mate!" Joe exclaims with surprise, trying to wrestle his way out of a head lock when he gets back on his feet. Johnny's a lot stronger since the last time he's seen him, Joe thinks idly. Joe grapples with Johnny for a moment or two before he's able to break away from the Ramone.

"What? Did you honestly think you could come to my city and not say hello?" Johnny chuckles breathlessly.

They stand their hunched over with their hands braced on their knees, catching their breath and chuckling weakly, for a few seconds. Johnny is looking up at Joe through his bangs, watching him pant in that familiar way he does when he's on stage. The memory of seeing Joe writhing and rolling around during a performance last year passes through Johnny's mind fleetingly and it's enough to make this mild summer night even warmer.

"Sorry, mate. I didn't mean to be rude or nothin'," Joe says honestly, standing up straight when he notices Johnny staring at him. "Had no idea you were back so soon. How'd it go by the way?"

"Surprisingly well, actually. I never thought there could be more Brits like you that appreciate the power of punk," Johnny jokes with that smile that gets Joe every time.

"Well, wot do ya expect? The greatest punk band is from England," Joe teases back.

"That can't be right... The Ramones are from America," Johnny replies back with a funny look on his face until the joke dawns on Joe.

"Ahh! Touché, touché."

It's always been like this between them and Joe can't remember a day when their friendship wasn't so loose and free. They can both joke and tease each other without actually taking it to heart and they've always been good sports about their cultural differences.

Which is why Johnny called Joe a Brit and Joe called Johnny a Yank. It was all just a way to rattle each other's cage and neither man never really minded the playful endearments they threw back and forth every time they met. Anyone who didn't know them would think they were mortal enemies when in reality they were anything but.

"So, how did England treat ya? Did you conquer it yet?"

"I've conquered the whole world while you've been gone," Johnny says to him with a maniacal grin about his face. "Capturing the hearts of your women and stealing all your fans."

"Well, then, I'll be sure to send my regards when I go back," Joe replies almost seriously, nudging Johnny playfully with an elbow.

"So, how's America? She been good to you?" Johnny asks Joe after the ice has been broken. It's a long running joke they've had since they met and it was the equivalent of asking about the wife and kids. He tugs at his jacket and bites his lip as he watches Joe fidget a little. Johnny suddenly becomes worried. "Oh, Christ... That bad?"

"It wasn't bad it's just the bloody promoter over sold the place and we had to play twice as many gigs just to give the people wot they came to see," Joe tells him, the irritation surfacing in his voice. "Not that I'm complainin'... It'd just be nice if you Yanks were more organized. Wouldn't get this crap in England."

It makes Johnny grin a little and Joe swears he falls in love every time that smile graces Johnny's face. Joe pulls the collar of his jacket around his neck and it's the first time Joe realizes they're all alone on the streets of New York since Johnny has tackled him. Joe licks his lips and Johnny's eyes unconsciously follow the movement.

"All joking put aside, what did you think?" Johnny inquires, stepping closer the Joe as he stuffs his hands into his pockets. There's only a streetlight that illuminates Joe's face and it just doesn't do him any justice.

"I enjoyed it, honestly. People aren't as rude as everyone back home made them out to be. Older crowd was tough but that happens pretty much anywhere we go. New York is a great spring board, though."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed your stay Mr. Strummer. If there's anyway I can make it more to your liking please let me know," Johnny imitates in his best concierge impression.

Johnny bites his bottom lip and Joe catches wind as to what's just happened. Johnny is flirting with him. Joe wonders idly if this has happened before without him realizing it and he figures it wouldn't be shocking if it did, but this is news to Joe. He's never been aware just how their friendship worked until now.

All the signs were there staring Joe in the face. The teasing, jokes, longing gazes, lip biting, playful shoves... it was a textbook example of sexual tension and neither one of them could deny the obvious screwed up chemical reaction that was going on between them. And even though Joe has just come to this epiphany he knows now that he's always sort've known what this was all about. There was just no way of going about it really. What could they do?

"Well... I've got about two more days til they ship us lot back to England," Joe thinks out loud, letting the hope in Johnny reach it's peak. If Johnny was a puppy, Joe is sure his tail would be wagging.

"Yeah?" Johnny asks hopefully, excitement bubbling up in his voice. Johnny is so close to Joe now that he can smell the sweat from his last gig on him and it makes Johnny's body light up in a way he never thought possible.

"Maybe we could catch up and chat a bit before I go?" Joe asks rhetorically, knowing Johnny would never say no to him. "You could bring the rest of the band if ya like... or it could just be us."

"Uh, yeah!" Johnny chuckles nervously after a rather long pause. His nerves are rattled and his excitement is teeming with anxiety. "That'd be great! I'd really just like to sit down and pick your brain for once."

"Sometime tomorrow, then?"

"Definitely. I can meet up with you at your hotel, say about noon?"

"Sounds good, mate."

Did they actually believe they could just ride off into the sunset together and conquer the world with their music? Maybe that dream could've been possible at one point, but now... now it just all seemed far away. It all seemed old and washed out like there was no more room for punk rock or revolutions or love. Even if love still had a possibility it didn't stand a chance against the world.

A love like their's, or anyone's for that matter, wasn't made to be examined or scrutinized by narrow minded half wits, but made to be embraced in hopes that one day it would be okay to love. It would be okay to spend the rest of your life with someone who made you whole without having to worry if it was right in the eyes of God or any other higher power.

But Joe figures if he can't accept himself first how does he expect others too as well?

"Well, I have to get back to the hotel," Joe sighs, hating that he has to part ways with Johnny. But there's always tomorrow, though, and they'll have many things to think about in the meantime. "Lads'll worry if I'm not back."

"Oh, yes, of course. By all means," Johnny excuses himself rather politely. "I know exactly what you mean. It can be crazy losing a bandmate in a city you've never been in. Especially in another country."

"So tomorrow..?" Joe trails off.

"Yeah."

They've both obviously said their goodbyes but it has dragged on a little too far now and neither man knows what to do. Should they make some gesture to finalize their meeting like a hand shake? Would that be too casual? Maybe depart with a hug? Or would that be too awkward? Joe decides to leave with a declaration.

"Ya know, you'll always be number one in my book, Johnny," Joe vows with promise.

Johnny smiles and giggles a little before clapping a hand on Joe's shoulder warmly. The atmosphere between is somewhat uplifted by the casual nature of their friendship. They just can't vouch for what happens tomorrow and it leaves them both with a longing that makes their bodies ache.

"Then I guess you'll just have to accept the fact you'll always be second best," Johnny teases before winking at Joe and turning to walk away.

If that's what it takes to at least try whatever this is with Johnny, Joe's willing to go the distance.


End file.
